1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outdoor cooking devices and, more particularly, to a multiple door cooker and grill which permits the simultaneous cooking on individual cooking surfaces independently accessible by movement of an access door associated with each cooking surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor cooking devices are well known for their ability to provide naturally flavored food. Typically the cooking device is fueled by an open fire consisting of wood or coal wherein the food drippings help in the flavoring of the food. Alternatively the cooking device can be fueled by a gas burner. Since open fires present unsuitable risks for indoor use, the public has come to rely upon specially designed cooking devices for controlling the open fires in the outdoor environment. Critical to the proper outdoor cooking of food includes the means for regulating the heat of the open fire as well as timing the length of food exposure to the heat. The use of a cover is most effective in controlling the fuel source by limiting oxygen required for combustion purposes. The cover further providing increased heat transfer all areas of the food.
A problem with the outdoor cooker is created in part by use of a cover in that removal of the cover is required for tending of the food. This removal allows the oxygen to reach the fuel source which may result in a fuel flare up that can char the food and more importantly the operator's hand. For this reason, a number of cooking devices disclose the use of moveable food grates allowing the operator to tend the food eliminating the possibility of operator harm due to fuel flares.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,000 issued 1976 to Oxel discloses a rotatable rack for use in an oven in which the opening of the door causes the outward rotation of a cooking rack. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,871 issued 1987 to Salvi discloses a rack attached to a rotatable door for use in an oven. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,792 issued 1989 to Lerma discloses a barbecue grille with a swing-out food grate.
Despite the ability of the prior art in prevent operator burns, an additional problem has developed as a result of the door attached cooking surfaces, namely, the entire cooking surface is moved away from the cooking surface for operator access. Although such movement is appropriate to prevent operator harm, it is inappropriate when different foods are to be cooked or various cooking times are needed. For instance, if steak and potatoes are cooked simultaneously, it is not desirable to disturb the potatoes when the steak needs to be turned. This separability of cooking surfaces is not taught by the prior art and is a primary objective of this invention.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a cooking grill that provides the operator with all the advantages of door mounted grate removal and provides a means for maintaining continuous cooking times for those foods that do not require operator attention.